nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evacuation at the Lodge/Blade is Down!/Dusty and the team learn more about Blade from Maru
The way the Evacuation at the Lodge, Blade is Down! and Dusty and our heroes learn more about Blade from Maru scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The screen shows Cad outside the lodge, next to a plaque that is covered by a tarp. He is giving a speech to the tourists and Secretary.) Cad Spinner: Is it a beautiful day here at Piston Peak Park? Yes, it is! Thanks for coming out, everybody. And I'd like to give a special welcome to the Secretary of the Interior who is joining us for the unveiling of this commemorative... (overhears Pulaski talking to André) Uh... (clears his throat, then chuckles) Plaque. Pulaski: The safety of the tourists is at stake! Cad Spinner: (laughs) Sorry about that. If you could excuse me for a moment, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you. (angrily drives to Pulaski) Am I giving a speech? Yes, I am, Pnewski! Pulaski: No, sir, "Pulaski." Cad Spinner: Papooski. Pulaski: "Pulaski." Cad Spinner: P'tootsie. Pulaski: "Pulaski!" Cad Spinner: (pauses) That's what I said. We're saying the same thing! Pulaski: With all due respect, Superintendent Spinner, the smoke over the ridge is growing closer. André: Yeah, perhaps we should turn on the roof sprinklers? Cad Spinner: Pfft! Pulaski: We must evacuate! Ol' Jammer: Better listen to them, Cad. They're right. Secretary of the Interior: Come on, Spinner! Let's see that plaque. Cad Spinner: Uh, right away, sir! Pulaski: We need to cancel the unveiling! Ol' Jammer: The longer we wait, the worse it'll get Cad Spinner: (mutters) Buh, buh, buh, buh! Who are you? (to André) You're a glorified bell boy. (to Pulaski) You're an overpriced sprinkler, (to Jammer) and you're... You're old, and you have a dumb hat on. Who am I? I'm the Superintendent, and today is about me and my lodge! And now is the moment I've been waiting for! (drives back to his original spot to continue the unveiling, and pulls the tarp off the plaque) Woman: (screams) Aaaahh!! Cad Spinner: Now, that's just rude! Male: Fire! Cad Spinner: (noticing the wildfire in the distance) Oh! (The tourists and the Secretary drive away clamoring.) Tourist: Let's get out of here! Boat: (screams on being left behind and not able to move on his boat transporter, until a pickup truck quickly comes and pulls him away) (The screen shows different parts where André, Jammer, the Secretary and Pulaski escort the tourists out of their rooms, out the lodge, and head to the train station, main road exit and runway. Cad, meanwhile, tries to reassure the guests. One of the guests, named Bo Metheus, is carrying the ice sculpture.) André: (getting guests out of their rooms) Quickly! Quickly! We must evacuate! Don't panic! We must evacuate! Please! Right to the first exit! Ol' Jammer: This is a mandatory evacuation, but we have plenty of time. Keep moving. Keep going at a steady pace. Secretary of the Interior: Keep moving slowly, but carefully. Cad Spinner: All right. Look, there's no need to panic. It's really just a small, little fire. If you all just calm down, you can, uh, come back next year. Sure, you can all come back next year. I'll see you right here! Pulaski: (as a plane prepares to take off while the tourists try to get away from a wildfire) Move along. That's it. And remember, avoid the smoke, stay above the canyon walls, you'll be okay. All right, next, please! Biplane: (strains as she tries to start her engine) Plane: (moans) Out of my way, tail dragger! Pulaski: Hold on, there, big fella! No cutsies. You don't want to upset my buddy, here. (Pulaski's pitty Rake then puts his visor over his eyes and whirs, making the plane drive back.) Pulaski: All right, ma'am, you're clear for takeoff. Biplane: (taking off) Thank you! Pulaski: Remember to avoid the smoke and stay above the canyon walls! André: (getting guests onto the train) M-Move along. Quickly, please. (stutters, as he stops some more guests) I'm sorry. I am sorry. That is all. The train is full. Remaining guests, please follow a staff member. They will lead you to the main road exit. All aboard! (Muir then blows his whistle, rings his bell, and sets off, as the steam makes the camera go dark. Meanwhile, Blade is barging the debris that is blocking the mine entrance.) Blade Ranger: (grunts (Finally, the entrance is cleared. Blade comes out, looking charred and smoke damaged.) Blade Ranger: (coughs) (Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor then come out, where there are burnt tree trunks stripped of their leaves, and ash on the ground.) Dusty Crophopper: (coughs) Mane Six: (coughing) Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: (coughing) Thomas, Percy and James: (coughing) Stephen: (coughs) Applejack: Everypony okay? Thomas: I am. Are you okay Percy? Percy: I am. James: I'm not! My paintwork is covered in ashes! Rarity: Human Rarity: We're okay. (Then Twilight and Starlight use their growth spell to make themselves and everyone else in the team back to their normal size.) Dusty Crophopper: (notices the damage on Blade's bodywork) Blade... Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my goodness. Fluttershy: Oh, my. Bash: Oh me. Dash: Oh my. Ferdinand: That's right. Henry: Oh me, oh my, oh dear. Blade Ranger: Airway Meadow should be clear. (coughs a bit) We'll take off from there. Let's go. (Dusty takes off, while the whole of Team Equesodor watch Blade as he lifts up into the air, but then falls into a tailspin.) Thomas: Cinders and ashes! He's coming down! Look out! (Blade then hits the ground.) Dusty Crophopper: Blade! Blade! (through the radio to Patch) Patch, come in, this is Crophopper Seven. Patch, come in! Patch: (through the radio) I read you, Crophopper Seven. Dusty Crophopper: Blade is down. I repeat, Blade is down! Patch: (through the radio) I'll send Windlifter to respond. Stay at your location. (The screen then shows Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor at the base with the Air Attack team as they watch Windlifter carrying Blade slowly to the ground.) Maru: Okay, that's good. Slow, slow. Good, good. Careful! (as Blade safely touches the ground) Good. We're good! Pinecone, get those straps off. Avalanche? Avalanche: Yes! Maru: Push the ramp alongside the access panel and be careful. Sci-Twi: I don't believe this. Spike the Dog: Me too. (He and Sci-Twi hug) Percy: Is he... Dusty Crophopper: (to Cabbie) He'll be okay, right? Cabbie: It's bad, but, uh, Maru, he's the best there is. He'll make him better than new. Twilight Sparkle: Now what do we do? Fluttershy: Uh... panic? Rainbow Dash: That's your answer for everything! Applejack: Well, we can't just leave Blade like this. Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie: Give him time. Maru: (examining Blade's interior parts) His hydraulics are completely fried. He's losing fluids. I gotta get him back to the garage, stat. Dynamite, tow hook! Dynamite: Coming right up! Maru: I'm gonna need hydraulic fluid from the shed. Drip: Copy that. Maru: Blackout, we'll need another generator. Blackout: I got it! Maru: Try the main hangar. And grab another heat lamp! Blackout: Yes, boss! Maru: Victor! Kevin! Zecora! Den! Dart! I need your help too! I need all the help I can get! Victor: Kevin: Right away....boss. Zecora: Den: Dart: Maru: The surface burns are bad, but, uh, the interior damage is repairable. As long as we move quick, we got a good chance. First... (continues talking indistinctly) (Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor all watch as Dynamite tows Blade away. The screen then shows them at night as Maru shuts the door to Blade's hangar.) Dusty Crophopper: How is he? Is he going to be all right? Anything at all? Maru: He's resting now. Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Maru: I've done everything I can. Victor: So did we. Kevin: Zecora: (They all drive away from Blade's hangar.) I can't believe Blade actually sacrificed himself for us all from the fire. Percy: I can't believe that myself, . Rarity: (to Dusty) I can't believe we nearly lost you to that river and that waterfall. Fluttershy: (to Dusty) Thank goodness Blade was able to reach you in time. Rainbow Dash: Did you see how fast Blade moved? Human Rarity: And the way he shielded us from the fire in the mine? Why on Equesodor would he do that? Human Fluttershy: We were in trouble! Blade would move mountains for us and you Dusty if he had to. He still cares about Dusty after the way he has treated him back there at the mine and all this time? I think that after Dusty confesses about his broken gearbox to Blade, maybe Blade must give Dusty a second chance at becoming a firefighter, somehow. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we just have to hope that when he's had a chance to think it over in his subconscious, he realizes that we all have taught him something else important. Thomas: Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Do you... Do you think he's gonna be... Maru: Look, Dusty, don't blame yourself. (in Dory's voice) There, there. It's all right. It'll be OK. Dusty Crophopper: (in Marlin's voice) No. No, it won't. (in Dory's voice) Sure, it will. You'll see. Dusty Crophopper: (in Marlin's voice) No. Applejack: (to Dusty) She's right, sugarcube. . Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) He should have left me out there. And you guys too. Maru: Ha, nah. That ain't Blade's style. Especially since what happened to Nick. Dusty Crophopper: Nick? You mean Nick Loopin' Lopez from... from the TV show? Really? What happened to him? (They all go into the repair hangar.) Maru: (while moving some items to show Dusty and Team Equesodor a picture of Nick) It was just a routine day on the set. And Nick, he was doing his trademark loop for a stunt scene. But there was this freak crosswind. Blade was the first one on the scene... But he didn't know what to do. His best friend was gone. And Blade thought his life was over, too. But he didn't give up. He got trained, got certified, and came here. Blade, he used to pretend to save lives. Now, he saves them for real. Sweetie Belle: Is it weird that I now feel bad for Blade? Scootaloo: If it is, then... I'm weird, too. Apple Bloom: Category:Scenes